La Pasion Al Desnudo
by Enigma-X-Azul-Celeste
Summary: el titulo lo dice todo, solo para mayores de edad... ¡sobre advertencia no hay engaño!


_**Hola!**_

_**Este es un relato alterno al de amor libre, pero tiene in pequeño inconvenientes,,, es un MA, es decir, para mayores de 18 años… asi que como te imaginaràs, tiene descripciones de escenas que no conocerás hasta que tengas mas de 18 años… bueno, eso creo… en fin, el contenido de este fic es meramente como el titulo lo dice, "la pasión al desnudo" creo que esas palabras lo describen todo… en este fic no aparece nadie de los comboniños originales, excepto quizá, al final se menciona a Azul, fuera de ahí, nadie mas… asi que, debo decir el disclaimer…**_

_**Combo niños no me pertenecen, sino solo a sus autores, que me da flojera escribir sus nombres… en este caso solo uso el apartado como mero pretexto para hacer que Leo y Cinza hagan de las suyas, o en otras palabras se porten mal.**_

_**Rating MA… solo para los que se atrevan a querer seguir leyendo…**_

"_**La Pasiòn Al Desnudo"**_

**_Favor dee estar escuchando la cancion de "la pasion" de Sarah Brightman .com/watch?v=W3PopvgcuZk, checar mi perfil por favor para el link si no funciona aqui_**

_**Cinza ahoga su pasión en la garganta al sentir el cuerpo semidesnudo de Leo sobre el de ella…no saben ni a que hora ni en que momento Leo se quitó su camisa para seguir acariciándola… ella por su parte se abandonaba en los brazos de Leo, permitiendo que el descubriera un hombro primero besándolo tan tierna y gentilmente, luego pasando al otro hombro bajando lentamente la blusa de Cinza por el pecho, mientras a cada movimiento el dejaba una rastro de besos ensalivados por su piel morena y el toque dorado que solo ella podía despedir… la pasión poseía a Cinza sin piedad quien al fin decide dar su primer gemido placentero, cuando Leo al fin besa el torso desnudo de Cinza… el decide seguir adelante, bajando lentamente por el cuerpo semidesnudo de ella… cada beso, cada caricia parecía que ella no lo soportaría… se movía hacia un lado y hacia otro como queriendo escapar, pero al mismo tiempo deseaba permanecer así… sintiendo como su corazón latía aceleradamente… al fin desnudos, Leo se posa sobre ella mirando sus ojos… ella corresponde a esa mirada tan tierna… acariciando sus mejillas… sus rostros estaban húmedos por el calor que ambos sentían… el parecía pedir permiso a ella para poder entrar a descubrir el secreto que solo Cinza guarda en su interior, ella parece decir que sí… así que él solo se dispuso a saborear la miel que ella desprendía, y sin ningún problema romper la chapa de la puerta que impedía el paso a la entrada de su interior. Cinza solo dió un gran gemido de placer, por fin, después de tantos intentos, de tantos momentos, de tanto tiempo perdido, el destino por fin hace de las suyas, y esos dos jóvenes adultos de 31 años estaban por fin unidos como un solo cuerpo, por fin, el pasado y el futuro se juntaron en el presente… un presente mas grande que solo aquellos que tenemos la dicha de conocerlo podemos describir que es la forma mas fácil de tocar el cielo sin poder volar…. **_

_**Al fin leo termina agotado sobre el cuerpo de Cinza, quien sin dejar de besarlo y acariciarlo, le agradece enormemente el haber podido vivir esos momentos ambos abrazados deciden tomar un descanso, un libre descanso sin temores, sin timidez, simplemente de la manera mas natural posible: disfrutando la desnudez de sus cuerpos.**_

_**Ella despierta antes que él… tiene a Leo solo unos cuantos centímetros cerca de su cara, ella se separa un poco para observar su rostro tranquilo, relajado, observa sus labios sonrosados, sus ojos cerrados… ella pasa un dedo por una de sus cejas… y le da un tierno beso en una de sus mejillas, después observa su cuerpo desnudo y atlético… es una visión que nunca, nadie le podrá arrebatar y que siempre la acompañará, ella sonrie satisfecha y se acerca a los jugosos y carnosos labios de Leo besándolos suavemente mientras se levanta… ve la ropa tirada de ambos, se agacha para tomar su ropa cuando por detrás de ella, la sostiene una mano…**_

_**-**__¡no__**!. Le dice tiernamente Leo….- **__¡por favor, no lo hagas aún!... déjame verte así mas tiempo, déjame contemplar tu cuerpo de ángel… tan puro, tan hermoso… que solo un manto tan sedoso como los que usas puede tocarlo…_

_**Cinza deja caer la ropa al piso nuevamente mientras se sienta a lado de Leo…**_

_- Un cuerpo que es solo tuyo…_

_- Un cuerpo que es tan sagrado para mí, mas que mi propia vida… gracias por darme éste regalo que no merezco…_

_- tu también me diste no solo tu cuerpo, pude sentir tu alma ser parte de la mía… yo te agradezco esta experiencia que siempre me acompañará a donde quiera que vaya… jamás pensé hacer lo que hice…_

_- ni yo, pero no me arrepiento.. y te reitero todo lo que dije hace rato… me consagro a ti, en mente, cuerpo y alma… - __**Cinza sonríe…mientras pone un dedo sobre los labios de él…**_

_**- **__no necesitas decírmelo mas de una vez para poder entenderlo__**- le dice suavemente y se levanta…iba a comenzar a caminar cuando Leo la sostiene de la mano frenando su primer paso… **_

_**- ¡**__oye suéltame! __**- le dice bromeando- **__tengo frío…_

_**- **__¿en serio, Tienes frío?-__** le dice Leo atrayéndola hacia él abrazándola de la cintura sin levantarse, apoyando su barbilla en el abdomen de ella**__…- hace un momento no tenías frío…._

_**- **__no, pero ahorita tengo frío…_

_-¿ quieres que te quite el frío?_

_-¿podrás?_

_- ¿es un reto o es una duda?_

_- digamos que ambas…_

_- entonces lo tomo como yo quiera… le dice mientras se deja caer de espaldas atrayéndola hacia el, cinza cae sobre Leo para después girar y caer boca arriba…mientras el se arrodilla sobre el abdomen de ella, aprisionando sus manos sobre la cabeza de Cinza. _

_- ¡¿OYE, QUE HACES?!_

_- lo que su majestad me solicitó…- __**le dice mientras se acerca al lóbulo de la oreja…**__ quitarle el frío- __**le dice mientas se lo muerde gentilmente… Cinza se estremece… luego, Leo baja por el cuello dejándo un húmedo trayecto por el cuerpo, deteniéndose un momento para jugar con sus pechos… sin soltar sus manos que seguían sujetas… cinza comienza a moverse de un lado a otro intentando zafarse…**_

_- Leo… por… favor__**…- le dice entrecortadamente**__…- su…el…ta…__**me le djo casi sin aliento cuando sintió que la lengua de Leo jugaba con su ombligo para después seguir su camino por el abdomen… el se detiene un poco antes de llegar al sitio sagrado…**_

_- ¿de veras quieres que me detenga?- __**Le dice mientras la acaricia en su interior jugando con el botón de la puerta de entrada… Cinza se estremece nuevamente y siente como sus pechos se incendiaran… su respiración se entrecorta… no puede responder, solo puede gemir en respuesta a la pregunta de Leo… - **__creo que la respuesta es un no…- __**dice mientras acerca sus labios a los de ella lamiendo y saboreando sus mieles…**__**Cinza pareciera desfallecer…tenia sus ojos cerrados fuertemente, sus manos acariciaban la cabeza de leo presionandolo levemente hacia el cuerpo de ella**__, mientras continúa gimiendo y moviendo su cuerpo rítmicamente hasta que no aguanta mas…_

_-¡BASSS…TAAAAH!- __**grita ella en la medida que sus suspiros y la respiración entrecortada se lo permitían…suplicaba pero Leo no se detenía, seguía atacando sus labios y el botoncito de la entrada hasta que por fin se derrama el cántaro con agua miel que había dentro de ella…estremeciendo el cuerpo de cinza de manera brusca para que segundos después solo quedara quieta. Leo contempla el cuerpo desnudo y rendido de ella, perlado de miles de gotitas de sudor, viendo como respira rápidamente mientras su corazón palpitaba a mil veces por segundo… sus senos desnudos se movían al ritmo de su corazón, parecían temblar… el pecho de ella bajaba y subía tan rápido que parecía que en realidad algo le estaba sucediendo… parecía que Cinza estaba aletargada… con los ojos cerrados y sus labios entreabiertos… jalando el aire que podía…Leo se acerca a su rostro y la llama con dulzura por su nombre… pero ella no responde… **_

_- Cinza…- __**le insiste nuevamente mientras retira un mechón mojado de su rostro, pero ella sigue sin responder…de repente, un hondo suspiro sale de sus labios y después… nada… se detiene la respiración… Leo se alarma**__…_

_-¿Cinza?--- __**le dice nuevamente, pero ella no responde… el se incorpora mientras le acaricia el rostro, pero sigue sin responder…sin respirar… lleva ya unos 20 segundos sin respirar…. **_

_-¡Cinza.... Cinza…! ¡respóndeme por favor!--- __**le dice pero no hay respuesta… el temor se apodera de Leo, y apoya su oído sobre el pecho de Cinza… el corazón no se escucha… inmediatamente… leo posa sus labios en los de Cinza, se disponía a compartir su aliento con el de ella cuando ella lo sorprende abrazándolo y besándolo con fuerza…el trata de zafarse, pero después de unos segundos…se deja llevar**__…_

_-¿pero que…?- __**alcanza a decir mientras toma aire…**_

_- tenia q desquitarme de alguna forma…- __**dice ella sonriendo…**_

_- ¡me asustaste!... no te enseñé la animación sus pendida para usarla de esta forma…_

_- no la usé…mi corazón necesitaba un descanso…_

_- no lo vuelvas a hacer... por favor, no me hagas perderte antes de tiempo… __**le dice mientas el se sienta dándole la espalda…ella lo abraza desde atrás y le dice**__- ¿ me perdonas?_

_- no… no te perdonaré lo que acabas de hacer…- __**ella se sienta en sus piernas frente a el y mientras le besa la frente… le vuelve a preguntar…**_

_-¿me perdonas?- __**le dice mientras le da otro beso en su nariz y se queda observando sus labios… decir un**__ – no- __**tan débilmente que apenas se pudo escuchar… Cinza besa sus labios y hace que leo se acueste, ahora ese ella quien lo somete a el, cabalgando su cuerpo como una amazona sobre su córcel … uniendo sus cuerpos una vez mas…**_

_Mientras tanto… en otro lugar, en otro sitio, los chicos están bajo entrenamiento estricto, no tienen ni la más mínima idea del momento que están pasando Leo y Cinza, pero esa… es otra historia._


End file.
